REVEAL! COLORnoH3 FINALE (Special)
Hello everyone, and welcome to the final COLORnoH3 episode! Soon, the Jewel Parade demo rounds will start, with Mystery5 against COLOR. After Mystery recruited our 4th member, we're reaching the climax to this series:' Haruka left COLOR!' But why? The long-awaited reveal live from Mystery! You can also read the full episode here! Well then, enjoy! ---- *Song: I Friend You! & LOVE IS FRIEND *Coords: Brilliant Prince Cyalume Coord & Sky Blue Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord Royal Mystery Coord & Shining Haruka Coord Flower: Today we have a very special live!! Here we go... A Vocal Doll and a Prince! COME ON, COLOR!! The audience stares confused A girl with a mint-colored coord steps on stage, with shoulder-length green hair, and brown eyes Haruka: Everyone...!! Behind the Vocal Doll... Steps ahead Hibiki Hilulu: PFFFFFFFF-----, Hanako: NANI THE HECK Falulu: Mahou... chan? Haruka: The stage we've been waiting for... Hibiki: ...the stage of perfection! Haruka: Cyalume Heartful and Cyalume Royal! Hibiki: The ultimate live, our last live together The crowd goes wild Hanako: S-since when- Haruka: Please listen... Hibiki: The song of our revolution Both: I Friend You!! The crowd goes wild Flower: ... *grins* Here they go The song starts playing Let's Sing! Omoikkiri utaou Kitto! sekaijū ni todoku Isshoniutau to Hontōni kanau dream~ An aura spreads, as both were in perfect sync Let's Sing! Don'na omoide mo Kitto! wakeatte ikou ne Chīsana kiseki ippai sagaso (Wonderful Wish!) Heart no ticket Hanbun ko These are my friends... the one who love me because of who I really am... Sono shunkan uni Kirakira ni natte ku mirai Hirai tan dane Daisukidayo The two suddenly throw two Jewels in the air, as everything starts blindly shining "Cyalume Change!!!" Rainbow lights appear around Hibiki and Haruka, as the coords change in the Shining Haruka and Royal Mystery Coords As the light is too blind to look at, the two are seen taking off two rainbow masks, as the Royal and Heartful Wings appear behind them As the two start flying in the blinding lights, an aura spreads The lights disappear... Revealing Mystery and a princess with long pure white hair, and crystal blue eyes A confused audience looks at the two, speechless "Cyalume Royal!!" "Cyalume Heeeaaartfuuuul~!" (I Friend You itsu datte (We are!) Chikatta puromisu (We are!) Anata ga irukara Kon'nanimo jiyūna nda) The two step ahead, with the song playing on the background, holding their microphones Mystery: The end of this journey of mine, will be this... ?: There is no need for perfection! Mystery: You know... I'm the biggest liar there ever was, and yet I found friends who loved me for who I really am ?: When you love someone for real, there's no need for appearances to recognise them Eehhh???? Mystery: Look closely! To all the friends I love... To all the friends I couldn't be with before... To the friends I fought for, against Tenshi, and all the odds, masked as someone I cared about... I LOVE YOU ALL!! "UEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Mystery: COLOR's Shikyoin Hibiki ?: And Haruka Shirogane Both hold each other's hands Mystery: MYSTERY! ?: SYMPHONY! Mystery: A joyful apology to the ones we fought for Symphony: We'll always be with you... As the liars we are *smiles* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!" '''Hilulu: *faints* (Itsu made mo tomodachi Happy end o shinjite Tsutaetai arigatō Zettai ni kie tari shinai yo I Friend You×3 Forever friend we are Yume ni kizande Friend mo todoke Zutto (I Friend You) Min'na (I Friend You) Daisukidayo I Friend You Itsu datte Paradice motomete Anata to irukara Kon'nanimo tsuyoku nareta Itsu made mo tomodachi Hontōwa ne arigatō Kienai taisetsuna Sekai wa tsudzuite iku nda) The Royal and Heartful Wings suddenly become rainbow-colored and matching, as both start flying Melody ni kometa Sono omoi ni Sunaona kimochi ga hibiki au Kasanariatta Harmony Tsunagu te no yō ni atatakai Hanako: So... there really were two Hibakas?! Hilulu: *gets back up* One was always with us... The doppelganger was... Symphony performs a Prism Jump: 100% Pure Pure Arrow! Utagoe wa True Heart True Heart Hanarete shimau koto Aru to shitara Mystery performs a Prism Jump: Emperor's Dance! Kiete shimaudakara Love is Song Itsu made mo utai tsudzukeru no True Heart True Heart Reaching the highest height of the stage, the two jump a Prism Jump "Infinite Hug Eternal!" Hanarete shimau koto Aru to shitara Kiete shimaudakara Love is Song Itsu made mo utai tsudzukeru no True Heart True Heart Feathers start falling to the audience Tomodachi waki tto Hanarenai yo Kienaide Datte Love is Song Itsu made mo koko ni itai True Heart As the feathers shine and disappear, both were dancing again on stage Kono utagoe ai (True Heart) Dream For yu hibiite iku (True Heart) Doko made mo issho ni dakara tsunagu Sā kasaneyou Harmony o Taisetsuna tomodachi to utaou yo Arigatō daisuki Zuttoisshoni iyou I Friend You ... ... ... Mystery: *looks down, sad and worried* Symphony: *takes his hand, and smiles* ... Mystery: I'm so- The crowd goes wild ... ... One step, two steps, running towards the theater... Mystery: ...We have to apologize to you for our lies Symphony: *bows down* I'm sorry As the crowd cheers, the stage's doors burst open "WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!?!" Symphony: *holds Mystery's hand tight* Mystery: *calm* Exactly what you see Hibiki: NO! I refuse to even listen to what you have to say!! Hibiki: I didn't remember anything... and all the things that happened to me... WERE BECAUSE OF YOU, JERK!!! *points at Mystery* Mystery: And what if they were? Before speaking, do your research sweetheart *pets Hibiki's hair* Hibiki: TAKE THOSE FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM ME! Mystery: Yare yare... I understand your anger, but you don't even know why I did it Hibiki: Then WHY? Why would you RUIN someone's life??? *skeptical* Mystery: *shrugs, as countless red strings appear around the stage, and one around Hibiki's neck* ... Hibiki: What would this be? Mystery: What was your fate... Boi, you should've told me if you wanted to deal with a crazy God, and I would've left you alone ... Hibiki: H-huh...? Mystery: Do you know Tenshi? Haruhiko? Akuma? The Unknown? All treats to an human's life... that came to this world looking for Symphony, and targeted you, the chosen Paradox Jewel Holder Mystery: If only you knew how I and Flower suffered to save you guys... you wouldn't be acting like this Hibiki: That doesn't justify your actions! Mystery: Oh, really? I couldn't care less *holds Symphony's hand* Symphony: This audience, is the very same one who saw my Princess Contest live, and knew my feelings. Ask them if you want to ^^ Hibiki: ...I'm going to crush you... you hurt all of us, for your selfish reasons... I SWEAR! Mystery: Selfish? Pffft... how about you? Can you achieve perfection? If you can't... forget Cyalume Royal *drops the microphone and walks away, with Symphony* ... ---- What's this? Surprising, is it? If any of you saw it coming, I'm glad! ... But this isn't the end yet Why DID Mystery do it? Why didn't he tell all the people he met in these years? Did he really want to hurt COLOR? So many mysteries... This is just the build-up to the Jewel Parade Demo! Three rounds, to show everyone how the tournament works. At first it was just a game, but seeing Mystery's determination, it became something very serious... and maybe dangerous? Follow the COLORnoH3 specials or the Parade arc to know who'll win! Feel free to send your opinion, and like any other COLORnoH3, (now H2) Hilulu and Hanako will answer you! Thanks for following us!